Lies' House
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Verity Willis se voit confier la protection de la poupée Opale. Laquelle poupée lui rappelle son meilleur ami mort. Et pourrait ne pas être un humain du tout. En fait, il pourrait s'agir d'un prince alien supposé mort... et recherché activement par son frère.
1. Chapter 1

Verity sentait la grimace sur ses lèvres, et impossible de la faire décamper. Juste à côté d'elle, Cul de Poule – on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi rébarbatif, c'était le Botox qui lui avait coincé l'expression sur la figure ou quoi ? – la lorgnait de travers.

« Mademoiselle Willis » finit par lâcher Cul de Poule, « tâchez de vous tenir un peu mieux. »

La jeune femme sentit des tiraillements au coin de sa bouche, une invitation à accentuer sa grimace. Elle serra les dents, inutile de se coller à dos quelqu'un qui s'empresserait d'aller se plaindre à la direction, et putain, c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à conserver un job, elle faisait toujours chier les gens…

Sauf qu'ici, faire chier les gens n'équivaudrait pas juste à se faire virer sans fiche de paie. Alors tiens-toi à carreau, ma grande.

« Ça me met mal à l'aise, cette histoire » lâcha-t-elle.

Cul de Poule haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous y ferez » déclara-t-il platement en s'arrêtant devant une porte peinte en bleu marine. « C'est ici, entrez, et suivez les instructions du technicien à la lettre. »

Verity poussa la porte.

C'était curieux, on s'imaginait toujours les installations scientifiques foutument high-tech. Enfin, _elle_ se les imaginait comme ça, avec plein de fils, des groupes électrogènes, des surfaces en aluminium… Au lieu de quoi, des écrans d'ordinateur et un genre de fauteuil de dentiste.

Le type en veste denim sur un T-shirt Looney Tunes déjà présent, penché sur un des écrans, ne releva même pas la tête. _Bâtard._

« Mettez-vous dans un coin » lança-t-il presque distraitement, « votre réactif est en chemin, si vous pouviez éviter de vous fourrer dans mes pattes en attendant… »

Plus ça allait, plus Verity détestait ce boulot. Pourquoi elle faisait ça, au juste ? _Le fric. Pense au fric, gourdasse !_

« Alors, vous venez d'où ? » interrogea le technicien.

« De la rue » lâcha la jeune femme.

« Classe. C'est la première fois qu'on vous assigne une poupée, hein ? »

« Je croyais qu'on disait réactif » pointa Verity, s'attirant un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est le terme officiel, oui. Mais je dis poupée. Après tout, une poupée, c'est quelque chose qui attend de recevoir une personnalité, non ? »

Elle ne put retenir un frisson.

« On se croirait dans un cauchemar haute technologie » marmonna-t-elle.

Le type rigola.

« Ça fait un peu cet effet, oui, mais ça passera. Ah, si je ne m'abuse… »

La porte se rouvrit et une femme blonde entra, suivie par…

Verity sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

 _Luke ?!_

Non, pas Luke. Mais si Luke avait eu un frère perdu de vue à la naissance, ce type aurait pu tenir le rôle sans aucun problème. Il avait les cheveux noirs, la taille de grande perche, les yeux verts… C'était l'expression qui ne collait pas. Vacante. Absente.

 _Personne à la maison._

« Et bien voilà » fit la blonde, « nous y sommes. C'est vous, la nouvelle protectrice d'Opale ? »

« Heum, oui » bafouilla Verity en s'arrachant à la contemplation du grand brun.

La blonde sourit et tapota le bras de l'autre.

« Va t'asseoir, Opale, c'est l'heure de ton traitement. »

« J'apprécie mes traitements » fit le brun d'une voix monocorde avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil de dentiste.

« Bonne chance » lança la blonde avant de repartir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Je dois m'inquiéter ? » voulut savoir Verity.

« Non, non » assura le technicien en lui fourrant un bout de papier dans les mains. « Tenez, votre script. Lisez bien ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Juste une seconde. »

La poupée était à présent installé dans le fauteuil, totalement détendu alors que l'engin basculait en position assise. Le technicien tapotait sur un clavier.

« Voi-là… »

Verity sursauta en voyant le brun convulser brièvement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Ça ne dure qu'un instant ! Et de toute façon, il oublie tout » affirma précipitamment le type. « Maintenant, prenez-lui la main. »

« Quoi ? »

« Prenez-lui la main. Ou touchez-lui l'épaule, ça l'aidera à se lier à vous, à vous faire confiance. Et regardez-le dans les yeux, si vous pouvez. Allez ! »

Avec l'impression tenace d'être passablement ridicule, la jeune femme s'avança et saisit la main de la poupée – ses doigts étaient glacés. Et il avait des yeux… Dans la lueur de la machine, ils étaient devenus bleus.

Et ils étaient fixés sur elle. Vides et pourtant d'une intensité perturbante, comme seul peut l'être le regard d'un mannequin.

Elle avala sa salive et loucha sur son texte.

« Tout ira bien » déclama-t-elle avec autant de conviction que si elle essayait de se faire passer pour un éléphant rose.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là » murmura la poupée.

Est-ce que les doigts froids venaient de se resserrer ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu une pointe d'émotion sous le ton monocorde ?

 _Il ressemble à Luke…_

La réplique suivante eut du mal à franchir les lèvres de Verity.

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

« A la vie à la mort » répondit le réactif – Opale, et cette fois, il y avait bien présence d'une certitude totale dans sa voix.

 _Bon Dieu, il y croit. Il y a deux minutes, il ne savait même pas à quoi je ressemblais et maintenant, il croit que je suis sa meilleure amie._

« Et c'est fini » déclara le technicien. « Vous êtes sa protectrice, il est votre réactif – prenez bien soin de lui. »

« J'ai signé pour ça » grinça la jeune femme tandis que la chaise pivotait de nouveau en position assise.

« Je me suis endormi ? » interrogea la poupée, regardant dans la direction du technicien qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Rien qu'un moment. »

« Je peux y aller ? » voulut savoir le réactif.

« Si tu veux. »

Opale tourna lentement la tête vers Verity.

« Je voudrais aller à la piscine » dit-il.

Il la regardait comme si aller à la piscine nécessitait qu'elle lui donne la permission. Et il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Elle s'obligea à sourire.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux de gamin de huit ans alors qu'elle l'aidait à se lever et lui faisait quitter le labo.


	2. Chapter 2

Accoudée à la balustrade du premier étage, Verity observait Opale feuilleter un livre d'images, installé en tailleur sur l'un des sofas du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est toi, la nouvelle ? »

Elle leva la tête. A sa droite, un grand type blond doté d'une carrure d'athlète lui souriait d'un air accueillant.

« Ça dépend » lâcha-t-elle. « Si vous voulez savoir qui est la dernière personne engagée par cette maison de fous, c'est bien moi. »

Le type eut un petit rire et lui tendit la main.

« Moi, c'est Bill. Je suis le protecteur de Cristal, la grande blonde dans le groupe de yoga. »

La jeune femme prit sans conviction la main tendue.

« Verity. Mon… réactif s'appelle Opale. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans l'œil du blond.

« Ah, celui-là ! J'espère qu'il répondra mieux qu'avec son dernier protecteur. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Bill eut une grimace.

« Disons qu'il y a eu un bug. Les réactifs sont supposés faire confiance à leurs protecteurs, c'est dans leur programmation… »

« Je sais » coupa Verity qui frissonnait de se rappeler le moment où elle s'était liée avec sa poupée humaine.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas collé entre Blake et Opale. Lorsque l'engagement a tourné vinaigre et que Blake a essayé d'évacuer Opale, celui-ci a fichu le camp. Carrément ! On est parvenus à le récupérer, bien sûr, mais pas grâce à Blake. Le pauvre gars avait beau répéter ses phrases, Opale refusait de le suivre. Alexis s'en est arraché les cheveux durant une semaine, mais il n'a pas pu trouver pourquoi. »

« Alexis ? »

« Le technicien. Le type qui vous a lié à Opale. Il adore les T-shirts bizarres. »

« Ah, lui. »

« N'importe comment, la direction a décidé de réassigner Blake et de confier Opale à un autre protecteur. En l'occurrence vous. Il vous a donné des soucis ? »

Verity reporta son regard sur sa poupée toujours plongé dans son livre d'images.

« Il a voulu aller à la piscine, après quoi il m'a demandé s'il avait bien nagé et il m'a demandé la permission de prendre un bouquin, c'est tout. »

« Il vous a demandé s'il avait bien nagé ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules.

« Je lui ai dit que oui, et après, il m'a dit qu'il essayait d'être performant. »

Elle sentit Bill se détendre imperceptiblement.

« Ah, oui. Une de leurs phrases habituelles. Quand il vous dit ça, souriez et hochez la tête, il sera content. C'est ça l'atout des réactifs, ils n'ont pas besoin de grand-chose pour se satisfaire de leur vie. »

« Hm-mh » répondit la jeune femme.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la séance de yoga venait de prendre fin, et elle remarqua machinalement la fille blonde apparemment dénommée Cristal se diriger vers le coin où était supposé se trouver l'atelier de peinture.

Cette maison remplie de zombies souriants, ça lui collait la chair de poule. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu besoin de fric pour payer le loyer de son minable deux-pièces, elle aurait foutu le camp. Bon, ça et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas finir en prison. Elle s'était essayée à un ou deux trucs pas bien légaux pour régler ses factures, et gourde qu'elle était, s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac par le type qu'elle voulait cambrioler. Il aurait pu ameuter les poulagas et la jeter en tôle sans problèmes.

Au lieu de quoi, il lui avait proposé un job. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde de tarés ?

Enfin, elle avait droit à un salaire plus que copieux pour servir de baby-sitter à un androïde humain, elle n'allait pas se plaindre par-dessus le marché.

* * *

« Un job pour vous, Willis. »

Elle leva la tête de son café pour voir Cul-pincé la foudroyer du regard.

« Quel genre ? » s'enquit-elle, vaguement curieuse en dépit d'elle-même.

« Type romantique. Notre cliente désire un homme sophistiqué qui saura la captiver le temps d'un week-end. Actuellement, Opale est le seul de nos réactifs masculins à être disponible, c'est donc sur vous que ça tombe. »

« Magnifique » commenta sarcastiquement Verity en se levant de son siège.

Si les regards avaient été des armes, celui de Cul-pincé aurait été interdit par la convention de Genève.

« Vous connaissez le règlement, Willis. Vous amenez le réactif au point de rencontre, vous vous assurez de sa santé et de son confort, et vous le ramenez ici une fois l'engagement terminé, c'est clair ? »

« Tout à fait » répondit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le quartier des réactifs.

L'atelier bonsaï ne comptait pour l'heure que quatre personnes, toutes occupées à soigner leur arbuste rabougri avec une attention quasi maladive. Elle se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée de la porte.

« Opale ? » appela-t-elle, surprise par la douceur de sa voix. « C'est… l'heure de ton traitement. »

Le réactif leva la tête et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter en le voyant froncer légèrement les sourcils – c'était tellement Luke, cette mimique…

« Je n'ai pas fini » articula-t-il avec précaution.

« Oh » fit la rousse. « Et bien… je peux aller demander à ce qu'on ne range pas ton arbre pendant que tu va prendre ton traitement. Tu veux le prendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire hésitant apparut sur le visage d'Opale – et Seigneur, on l'aurait mangé tout cru tant il était adorable.

« J'apprécie mes traitements » déclara-t-il.

« C'est bien » fit Verity avec un sourire. « On y va ? »

Le réactif posa délicatement son sécateur sur sa table de travail avant de se lever précautionneusement. Il portait un pantalon de jogging gris clair et un T-shirt qui paraissait un peu trop grand pour lui, tandis que ses mèches noires retombaient de manière négligée autour de son visage pâle.

 _Un engagement romantique_ , se remémora Verity tandis qu'elle lui faisait quitter la salle. _Et ben, elle va être servie, la cliente._


	3. Chapter 3

« D'accord » marmonna Verity, le regard fixé sur les moniteurs, « c'est carrément anormal. »

Assis à côté d'elle, le conducteur du van – Mack ou un autre bidule du même goût – se mit à rigoler, s'attirant un regard charbonneux de la part de la rousse.

« T'inquiète pas, beauté » fit-il en adoptant le ton de l'expert plus-au-courant-que-toi-de-ces-choses-là. « Je t'accorde que ça ressemble à une crise cardiaque, mais c'est juste l'effet que ça fait au corps humain de s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Je ne parle pas de l'effet » s'insurgea la jeune femme, « je parle de… de regarder sur un écran. On se croirait chez Big Brother ! Mais version maquereau. »

A la grande furie de la rousse, l'hilarité du conducteur persista.

« Okay, c'est toujours flippant la première fois. Mais avec le temps, ça devient plus facile, c'est comme tout, quoi. Et c'est pas du maquereautage. »

Verity lui adressa un regard dégoûté.

« Une vioque toute clinquante a payé pour baiser avec un type qu'on lui a fourni. Franchement, je vois pas la différence, c'est tout aussi dégueulasse. »

Mack haussa les épaules.

« Hé, c'est pas comme si ça portait à conséquence. Elle se fait plaisir, il se fait plaisir, on ramène notre poupée à la maison et il redevient vierge comme une page blanche. »

Il indiqua du doigt le moniteur où s'affichaient des pics jaunes et verts sur un graphique.

« Là, tu vois ? Il se fait du bien. »

La jeune femme sentit une grimace lui déformer la bouche – putain, ce job finirait par ruiner sa peau vu qu'elle tirait la gueule depuis son arrivée.

« Ouais… Il s'envoie en l'air et se prélasse sur un sofa couvert de coussins en buvant du champagne et nous, on se gèle les miches dans cette saloperie de van. »

Mack poussa un soupir fataliste.

« On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, dommage. »

* * *

Au bout d'un temps interminable – aux yeux de Verity – le week-end s'était enfin achevé. A l'instant où la porte de la maison s'était ouverte pour laisser passer Opale, la jeune femme était descendue de la voiture pour approcher la poupée et lui proposer un traitement. Il l'avait aussitôt suivie comme un caneton sa mère.

« Belle récupération » sourit Mack alors que ses deux passagers montaient à l'arrière. « Et maintenant, roule ma poule. »

« J'espère que ça ne prendra pas longtemps » fit Opale d'un ton inquiet, « j'ai laissé quelques affaires en plan chez moi… »

« Même pas une seconde » le rassura Verity.

Putain, on pouvait bien parler de personnalité alternative, là. Entre Opale dans son état de poupée – enfantin et vulnérable par tous les pores de sa peau – et le type assis bien droit à côté d'elle – exsudant l'assurance et une pointe de nombrilisme, très courant chez les friqués – il y avait bien assez de différence pour se sentir tout drôle.

« Ah, parfait. Rappelez-moi de passer un coup de fil à Maggie après, elle aime savoir quand je rentre. »

« Bien sûr » fit-elle poliment.

 _Mon pauvre gars, si tu savais que ta Maggie n'est qu'une couguar qui a craché minimum dix mille balles pour t'avoir comme sex-toy bavard. C'est à chialer._

Elle s'obligea à plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres et se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse au flot de bavardage qu'Opale déversa sur elle durant tout le trajet de retour à la maison.

* * *

« Alors, ton premier contrat ? »

Verity leva la tête de sa tasse de café vers le sourire mentholé d'une espèce d'athlète blond – ah oui, le type qui l'avait abordée pour tailler le bout de gras… Bill, c'était bien ça ?

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« C'était… bizarre. Je veux dire, voir quelqu'un se conduire d'une manière devant toi et l'instant d'après, il est totalement différent… »

Bill émit un bruit qui pouvait passer pour une marque de sympathie.

« J'avoue, voir Cristal passer de gentille petite étudiante à dominatrix en cuir noir, ça me perd encore un peu. Mais c'est moins fort qu'au début, remarque. »

« Ouais… Il paraît qu'on s'habitue » grinça la rousse.

Il y eut un blanc.

« Alors… c'est tout ce qu'il y a besoin de faire, dans ce boulot ? Rester dans le van pour surveiller les constantes vitales de quelqu'un qui baise ? »

« Oh non » protesta Bill, l'air offensé. « Il n'y a pas que des engagements romantiques, tu sais. Ce matin encore, Cristal a été accompagner la nièce de je ne sais plus quelle grosse huile pour visiter un hôpital. Un truc de charité, ce goût-là. Et le Topaze de Jonah a joué à la taupe dans un cartel mafieux pour une opération de police. »

La rousse cligna des yeux.

« La _police_? La _police_ utilise des réactifs ? »

Bill agita la main.

« On a un contact dans le département. Il verse les sous, mais les sous-fifres ne savent rien. Il faut savoir quand mettre de côté les grands principes, tu saisis ? »

Bouche bée, Verity replongea le nez dans sa tasse.

« Enfin, tout ça pour te conseiller de ne pas te ronger les sangs. Vu sa gueule, Opale recevra sans doute des contrats romantiques à la pelle, mais ce sera bien le diable s'il n'y a personne pour le choisir comme house-sitter ou promeneur de chien… »

La jeune femme s'étrangla.

« Pardon ? » crachouilla-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle. « Pourquoi dépenser des milliers pour surveiller tes affaires ? Les systèmes de sécurité, ça existe, non ? »

Bill prit l'air navré.

« L'électronique, ça tombe en panne, tu sais. Et le client veut profiter de ses vacances avec la certitude qu'il retrouvera toutes ses affaires en place à son retour. Et comme de nos jours, on ne peut plus se fier à personne… »

La rousse leva une main.

« Bill, tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Ça dépend, il te faut quoi ? »

« Un milkshake. Un très gros milkshake, avec de la chantilly et une cerise dessus. Si tu m'indiques où je peux en trouver un, peut-être que j'éviterais de m'ouvrir les veines sous ma douche. »

L'athlète haussa un sourcil.

« Tu dramatiserais pas un poil ? »

« Après ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Bill lui accorda le point avec une grimace gênée.


	4. Chapter 4

« Est-ce que j'ai bien mes lunettes ? »

« Elles sont sur votre nez, professeur » rappelle Verity, qui trouve que la panoplie conférencier universitaire – c'est-à-dire cardigan et grosses binocles à monture de corne – ne va pas du tout à Opale.

Sourire nerveux de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Excusez-moi, je suis d'une distraction folle, j'oublierais ma tête si elle n'était pas vissée sur mes épaules… »

« On y est » annonce le conducteur en se rangeant sur le parking du campus, juste devant l'amphithéâtre Lettres et Langues.

« Votre serviette, monsieur ! » s'écrie la rousse alors que le professeur d'opérette est déjà sorti de la voiture.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Merci infiniment ! »

« Ben, vous pouvez pas très bien donner une conférence sans vos notes… »

La jeune femme observa d'un air pensif le dos fin de son réactif disparaître dans le hall du bâtiment.

* * *

« Allez » soupire Mack, « arrête de faire cette tête-là ! Pour un peu, on croirait que tu es jalouse. »

Verity continua de darder un regard noir sur l'écran.

« Ça me plaît pas, ces engagements romantiques… Et ne va pas me dire qu'ils sont tous les deux consentants ! Les putes aussi, elles consentent. Même si c'est pour du fric. »

Le chauffeur fit la moue.

« Techniquement, il y a aussi du fric en jeu, ici. Enfin, pas tout de suite, tout de suite pour notre réactif, mais une fois son contrat terminé, il aura assez de sous pour aller aux mêmes soirées que Tony Stark. En passant, t'as vu ce qu'il a encore fait, cet abruti ? »

« J'ai tout de même l'impression d'être une maquerelle » ronchonna la jeune femme. « Je préfère encore la fois où il est parti déblatérer sur le sens caché du Petit Chaperon Rouge et de Cendrillon. »

Mack haussa les sourcils.

« Parce que le Chaperon Rouge, c'est pas juste la gosse qui se fait bouffer pour avoir parlé à un inconnu sur le chemin ? »

« Faut croire que non. Mais ne me demande pas les détails, j'ai piqué du nez deux minutes après l'intro. »

* * *

« D'accord, c'est officiel » fulmina la rousse. « Je hais les enfants ! »

Opale – non, Jimmy – rigola et lui retira le bébé des mains. Tant mieux parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'étrangler pour lui avoir copieusement dégueulé dessus.

« Parce qu'en plus tu trouves ça drôle ! » s'écria Verity outragée.

« Pardon » lâcha le jeune homme, arborant un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu faire disparaître de sa figure à coups de baffes. « C'est juste que… la tête que tu as fait ! »

« Contente de t'avoir diverti » ronchonna l'autre. « Et maintenant, où est la salle de bains dans cette baraque ? C'est un miracle que les proprios arrivent à en sortir, ils doivent utiliser une carte pour ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs ! »

Toujours souriant, le réactif cala le morpion sur sa hanche.

« Allez, débarbouille-toi. Je m'occupe de mettre au lit le bonhomme, et après, on se fera un film, tu en dis quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, Verity quitta la pièce en traînant lourdement les pieds. C'était décidé, plus question que sa poupée aille faire du baby-sitting tant que le gosse n'avait pas minimum cinq ans et la capacité d'aller tout seul aux chiottes pour rendre son dîner.

* * *

« C'est moi ou il y a comme un thème intellectuel à ton réactif ? » interrogea Mack en avalant une chips.

« Hier, il est allé à une réunion de motards » soupira Verity « pour convaincre une bande de vieux croûtons que oui, leur bande pouvait encore attirer des jeunes. Et je vais t'étriper si tu mets des miettes partout. »

« D'accord » concéda le chauffeur, « mais reconnais que la plupart du temps, il décroche des contrats _sophistiqués_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il y a les remplacements de conférenciers et profs, il y a l'amoureux chic et cultivé, et aujourd'hui, c'est le pianiste… »

La rousse croisa les bras et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

« C'est vrai qu'il a… un peu la tête qu'il faut pour ça » avoua-t-elle.

« Il est très mignon » commenta Mack. « Même un hétéro endurci comme moi arrive à le voir, non mais rien que les yeux, ça te fait mollir les genoux. »

« C'est pas les yeux l'important » protesta la rousse.

« Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu retiens de lui, toi ? »

Verity hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Tu as déjà vue une poupée quand personne ne la demande ? Tu as déjà l'expression qu'elle a ? »

Seigneur, elle avait beau essayer, impossible de chasser de son esprit le visage d'Opale en mode pause, si enfantin, si vulnérable et naïf, si rempli de confiance pour elle…

Mack conservait un visage neutre.

« Ils ont tous le même air quand leur crâne est vide. »

« Mais lui, il est particulier » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Il est juste… »

Le mot faillit se dérober.

« Juste _fragile_. »

Et quand elle le voyait avec cette expression-là, elle voulait juste décamper le plus loin possible, loin de ce regard perdu et rêveur. Dans un endroit où elle pourrait enterrer sa honte.

Le chauffeur reprit une chips.

« Bien sûr qu'il est fragile, c'est une poupée. Et parce que c'est _ta_ poupée, c'est à toi de veiller à ce qu'il ne se casse pas. On te l'a bien spécifié dans ton contrat, non ? »

Verity avala sa salive.

« Ouais, ils l'ont fait. »


	5. Chapter 5

Des étincelles bleues dansaient dans son champ de vision. Désorienté, il cligna des paupières et déglutit. Son corps bascula en position assise.

« Bonjour, Opale » fit une voix grave à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête. Un homme en t-shirt décoré d'une banane avec des yeux et une grande bouche lui souriait gentiment. Il sentit la tension se détendre un peu en lui. Opale. Oui, c'était lui.

« Je me suis endormi ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme souriait toujours. Il avait un sourire très amical.

« Rien qu'un moment. »

Opale sentit la tension diminuer encore.

« Je peux y aller ? »

« Si tu veux » lui répondit l'homme.

Opale sourit. En se levant du fauteuil, il se rendit compte qu'il portait un gilet noir sur une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au cou et un pantalon avec une ceinture en cuir brun. Il plissa le front. Les vêtements étaient trop serrés.

« Opale » appela une voix de femme.

La femme était rousse et portait des lunettes. Elle tenait une petite pile de vêtements dans ses bras. Il la connaissait : elle s'appelait Verity et il lui faisait confiance.

« Il faut que tu te changes » dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener dans une cabine et lui donner la pile qu'elle portait.

« D'accord » répondit Opale.

Elle sourit un bref instant et sortit de la cabine en refermant la porte derrière elle. Opale se déshabilla et enfila le t-shirt vert et le pantalon de jogging gris clair. Puis il plia les vêtements qu'il avait retirés, en fit une pile et ouvrit la porte.

« Regarde » dit-il à Verity. « J'ai tout plié. »

Les sourcils de Verity montèrent sur son front.

« C'est très gentil, Opale » dit-elle après un instant de silence. « Tu es très gentil. »

Opale eut un sourire radieux.

« J'essaie d'être performant. »

* * *

Opale aimait beaucoup l'atelier peinture. Il tenait le pinceau de la main droite et déposait des touches de couleur sur le papier blanc. Un trait vertical pour faire le tronc, trois autres à chaque extrémité pour faire les racines et les branches, et deux autres traits partant du milieu du tronc.

Il ajouta des boules de plusieurs couleurs accrochées aux branches et aux racines ainsi que tout près du tronc, puis un aigle au-dessus de l'arbre, un lézard en dessous et un écureuil qui courait sur le tronc.

Opale leva le pinceau et regarda son dessin. L'arbre lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne ressemblait pas aux bonsaïs de l'atelier de jardinage.

 _Yggdrasil_ murmura une voix dans son esprit avant de se taire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis oublia le mot étrange. Il se leva de son fauteuil et prit la feuille de papier pour la ranger sur l'étagère des livres. Personne ne touchait à ses dessins quand il les mettait là, et c'était très bien parce qu'il aimait les montrer à Verity.

Verity aimait beaucoup ses dessins. Il aimait beaucoup la voir sourire quand elle regardait ce qu'il avait peint.

Opale s'approcha de l'homme debout près de la porte qui menait à la piscine et lui sourit.

« Je voudrais aller nager » dit-il.

L'homme fit un signe de tête et lui ouvrit la porte. Opale passa le seuil, et eut un petit frisson en sentant le carrelage remplacer le plancher sous ses pieds nus.

Opale n'aimait pas beaucoup le froid, mais il aimait beaucoup nager.

* * *

C'était l'heure d'aller au lit. Opale ne savait pas s'il aimait aller se coucher.

Il avait pris sa douche et avait changé de t-shirt et de pantalon. Il partageait la même chambre que Cristal, Agate, Corindon et Topaze. Il aimait bien les autres, ceux-ci ne venaient pas l'embêter.

Il descendit dans son coffret et s'allongea sur la couchette. Il était couché sur le côté, les jambes repliées sous lui, la main droite sous l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le silence se fasse.

La plaque semi-opaque glissa au dessus de lui, fermant son coffret. Opale poussa un soupir.

Quand il dormait, il voyait des choses. Il en avait parlé à Verity, elle lui avait dit que c'étaient des rêves. Parfois, les rêves lui plaisaient beaucoup, comme ceux où il voyait la femme blonde ou Verity.

Parfois, les rêves lui faisaient très peur, comme ceux où il voyait l'homme à la cape rouge essayer de le frapper avec un gros marteau ou ceux où l'homme avec un seul œil lui disait des choses horribles qu'il ne se rappelait jamais.

Cette fois-ci, le rêve fut très beau. Il faisait apparaître des étincelles dans ses mains et en faisait des dragons et des papillons pour Verity assise à côté de lui. Il lui demandait s'il était performant et elle lui répondait qu'il était le meilleur.


	6. Chapter 6

Le docteur MacDonald – sérieusement, il y avait des gens qui s'appelaient comme ça sans bosser dans un fast-food ? – avait normalement le sourire facile, mais pour l'heure, son visage de gentil Père Noël était plissé par une grimace réprobatrice.

« Combien d'engagements a-t-il enchaîné, cette fois ? » interrogea-t-il, et Verity rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules quand elle entendit le ton de sa voix.

« Heum… Trois ? »

« J'essaie d'être performant » déclara Opale d'une voix plaintive, apparemment persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez.

Le médecin de la Dollhouse tapota le genou de la poupée et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Tu _es_ performant » assura-t-il. « Que dirais-tu d'un bonbon ? »

Les yeux verts louchèrent sur le pot de sucettes avant de se reporter sur Verity qui sourit à son tour.

« Mais oui, tu peux. »

Un grand sourire enfantin retroussa les lèvres du réactif tandis qu'il choisissait une sucette parfumée au coca-cola et en retirait soigneusement le papier.

« C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas écroulé » maugréa MacDonald, examinant la longue écorchure sur le dos de la poupée occupée à lécher le bonbon. « Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça ? »

« Il est tombé sur la rambarde de l'escalier » avoua piteusement la rousse. « Il a dérapé en courant… »

« Heureusement, ça m'a l'air bénin. Mais trois contrats à la chaîne, c'est trop ! »

Verity leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous croyez que je ne leur ai pas dit ! Mais non, la direction insiste pour le faire sortir dès qu'il rentre. Soi-disant parce qu'il a bonne endurance. »

« C'est vrai » reconnut le médecin. « L'endurance n'en a pas moins ses limites, et vous ne tarderez pas à les trouver si vous continuez à le pressurer comme un citron. »

« Doc, vous connaissez la politique de la maison… Quand un article rapporte plus de fric qu'un autre, c'est lui qu'on met en vitrine. Bill a commencé à me faire la gueule parce qu'Opale a d'après lui volé le poste de numéro un à Cristal ! »

« C'est le cas » confirma le docteur en frottant une compresse le long de l'écorchure.

Verity crut qu'elle allait avaler sa langue.

« Opale est _vraiment_ numéro un ? »

MacDonald eut un petit rire.

« Et bien, il est la plus populaire de nos poupées, c'est bien ce que signifie _numéro un_ , n'est-ce pas ? Opale, tu peux remettre ton t-shirt. »

« Je peux garder la sucette ? » demanda le réactif.

« Mais oui… »

Le jeune homme brun descendit du lit de consultation tandis que le médecin prenait à part Verity.

« Il faut qu'il se repose » asséna-t-il. « Je ne veux pas entendre une seule plainte de votre part, il prend une semaine de congés effective à compter de maintenant. Si la direction vous fait des misères, envoyez-les moi, voulez-vous ? »

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

« C'est votre peau en jeu. Opale ? Tu veux aller colorier ? Lire un livre ? »

« C'est bien, les livres » fit pensivement le réactif.

La jeune femme prit la main froide dans la sienne.

« D'accord. Tu viens ? »

Il la suivit avec son habituelle docilité.

* * *

Ce fut lors du deuxième jour de congé que la crise éclata.

« Opale ? Opale, laisse ton dessin. »

Deux grands yeux verts confus dévisagèrent la rousse.

« Je n'ai pas fini » protesta-t-il.

« Je sais » répondit Verity avec un sourire apaisant, « mais tu finiras plus tard. Là, tu dois aller te coucher. »

« Mais c'est l'après-midi ! » répondit le réactif qui commençait à s'agiter.

« Opale » articula Verity. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« A la vie à la mort » souffla la poupée tandis que son regard se faisait lointain.

« Alors, suis-moi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre, l'aida à descendre dans son coffret et soutint son regard tandis que la plaque vitrée coulissait au-dessus de lui, l'emprisonnant dans sa couchette. Puis elle retourna en trombe dans la grande salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? »

« Mars a enfin décidé de nous attaquer » déclara Bill. « Sauf qu'apparemment, les aliens ne sont pas petits et verts. »

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il indiqua du doigt le technicien occupé à installer un écran de retransmission dans la salle. Après un juron des plus mémorables, l'écran s'alluma.

Tout le personnel rassemblé laissa échapper exclamations et hoquets devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux.

Un trou ouvert dans le ciel au-dessus de Manhattan, crachant des espèce de crevettes humanoïdes en armures et des baleines volantes, des bâtiments en ruine, des lasers qui tiraient dans tous les sens…

Verity n'avait jamais lu _La Guerre des Mondes_ , et le regrettait furieusement. Au moins aurait-elle eu une idée de la réaction nécessaire si elle l'avait fait.

« Je le savais que la vérité était ailleurs ! » lança quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils viennent ici ? » voulut savoir un autre.

La rouquine pensa à Opale allongé dans son coffret et sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Ces aliens n'avaient pas l'air du genre à se laisser calmer par la phrase _klaatu barada nikto_.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'apparut sur les écrans une figure très reconnaissable et tout à fait déplacée dans cette époque.

« Douce mère d'Einstein » piaula Alexis d'une voix suraigüe, « est-ce que c'est _Captain America_? »

Verity ne répondit pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à récupérer sa mâchoire par terre.


	7. Chapter 7

« Alors ! » lança Tony Stark, un verre de whisky à la main. « Une armée de crevettes galactiques assoiffées de sang, des dieux Vikings, et Captain America de retour comme le Roi Arthur des temps modernes. Quoi maintenant ? La Dollhouse existe ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« La quoi ? »

Clint renifla d'un air méprisant.

« C'est rien qu'une légende urbaine. Heureusement. »

« Excusez-moi » intervint Bruce, « je ne vois pas en quoi une maison de poupée… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement avec l'air de qui vient de recevoir une révélation.

« _Oh_. Oh, bien sûr. La _Dollhouse_. »

« Je ne comprends pas » laissa tomber Thor, confronté une fois de plus à l'étrangeté midgardienne et de plus en plus agacé de se sentir en décalage.

« C'est rien qu'une légende urbaine » répéta Clint.

« Après tout ce qu'on a vu » pointa Tony sceptique, « c'est vraiment déraisonnable de penser qu'il existe un labo capable de réécrire la personnalité des gens sur commande dès qu'on y met le prix ? »

Steve sentit un frisson glacé lui courir le long du dos.

« Comment ça, réécrire ? »

« On te vide la mémoire » expliqua sombrement Bruce, « et puis on fait de toi quelqu'un de totalement différent, avec le caractère que choisit le client. Un peu comme une poupée, mais en version humaine. D'où le nom _Dollhouse_ , la maison de poupée. »

« Imagine » soupira Tony, « la fille parfaite sur commande… »

« Imagine les possibilités d'espionnage » rétorqua Natasha d'un ton plat.

« Bon, d'accord, mais sinon… »

« Comment pouvez-vous permettre de si viles sorcelleries dans ce royaume ? » interrogea Thor, l'air perturbé. « Il s'agit là d'attaques contre l'esprit même. »

« On n'autorise pas car ce n'est pas possible » râla Clint. « Vous allez imprimer ou zut ? »

« Et quand bien même ce le serait, où est le mal ? » demanda Tony. « Toutes les poupées sont volontaires, elles s'engagent à faire la bringue avec la crème de la société et repartent avec un bon million chacune à la fin du contrat. Et en plus, elles se souviennent de rien. C'est un plus, non ? »

Steve déglutit. A ses yeux, rien que le concept ressemblait beaucoup trop à de la prostitution organisée pour le mettre à l'aise.

Et puis, cette histoire de personnalité, ça sentait mauvais. Personne ne pouvait créer et défaire un être humain en claquant des doigts. Il fallait se prendre pour Dieu dans le cas contraire. Et Captain America avait vu lors de ses confrontations avec le Crâne Rouge quel genre d'homme se prenait pour Dieu.

Heureusement, comme l'avait dit Barton, ce n'était qu'une simple légende urbaine. Même si la seule existence de l'idée prouvait que la nature humaine pouvait être sérieusement sombre.


	8. Chapter 8

« Tony » soupira Steve d'un air gêné, « je ne pense vraiment pas… »

« Allez ! » pleurnicha le bricoleur. « Tu n'auras même pas besoin de causer avec l'entrepreneur, rien qu'avec son copain. Si je prouve pas à Pepper que je suis un adulte responsable, elle va me couper les miches ! »

« Quelle perte pour l'humanité » glissa fielleusement Bruce qui lisait on ne sait quoi sur son ordinateur portable.

« Mais de quoi je vais bien pouvoir parler ? » se lamenta l'icône du Rêve Américain.

« Contente-toi de sourire ! Mieux, dédicace-lui une carte à collectionner. Ça a marché avec Coulson, pas vrai ? »

Le super-soldat continuait à balancer, mais Tony recourait désormais à son arme la plus redoutable, la mine de cabot abandonné sous la pluie sans dîner par un maître indigne, celle qui aurait poussé Mengele lui-même à se repentir de ses péchés. Un simple natif de Brooklyn n'avait aucune chance.

« …D'accord. »

« Je le savais que tu étais un héros ! » s'écria le milliardaire tout sourire.

* * *

En fin de compte, la soirée n'était pas si désagréable que ça, songea Steve. Tony s'occupait à mettre au bord de la crise cardiaque son possible associé en affaires, rien que de très habituel quand on le connaissait. Bon, l' _ami_ venu avec l'invité – personnellement, Steve était encore vaguement dérouté qu'une telle relation ne soit plus source de honte – était peut-être un peu trop en admiration devant la Légende de la Seconde Guerre, mais il pouvait gérer.

« Pardon si je vous dérange » s'excusait Matthew Williams – Matt si vous voulez bien, Capitaine – en repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs de ses yeux verts, « c'est juste que c'est comme de parler avec le Roi Arthur ! Mais version américaine. »

Steve battit des paupières.

« Oh, tout de même… »

« Vous connaissez l'histoire, Capitaine. Quand l'Angleterre connaîtra le plus grand des périls se relèvera le Roi qui fut et qui sera. Il y a un mois, l'Amérique a été menacée par le plus grands des périls jamais vus, et vous voilà de retour. Vraiment, on en écrirait des tartines. »

« S'il vous plaît, abstenez-vous » implora le super-soldat, tétanisé par la perspective – qu'avaient donc tous ces gens qui cherchaient à le transformer en Messie vivant ? A la longue, ça finissait par perturber.

Matt lui renvoya un sourire radieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris encore plus mal que je ne fais la cuisine, c'est dire ! Jim doit avoir un estomac doublé en vibranium pour arriver à digérer mes plats… »

« Toujours à te déprécier » commenta James Cardew qui venait d'échapper aux griffes de Tony. « Bon, sans vouloir te presser, mon chou, il faudrait qu'on rentre. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Matt.

« Hé oui, hélas… Crois-bien que j'en suis navré. »

« Pas autant que moi. C'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai jamais passée » déclara le brun avec effusion.

Un étrange sourire joua sur les lèvres de Cardew.

« J'espère bien. »

* * *

« Monsieur » intervient la voix de Jarvis, sortant Tony de ses pensées. « Vous feriez mieux de descendre. »

« Quoi, il y a une blonde en bikini qui m'attend au rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Non, il y a un blond en armure qui menace Mr Cardew » rectifia l'IA.

Un blond en armure, Tony n'en connaissait qu'un seul. Et oui, c'était bien Thor, occupé à menacer de son marteau ce pauvre Jim tout en rugissant de manière incohérente.

« On se calme, Point Break » lança le milliardaire avec son habituelle désinvolture.

Le Viking devint écarlate, mais au moins il abaissa le marteau.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut savoir le playboy en louchant sur l'homme d'affaires.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » s'écria l'autre. « J'ai simplement déposé Matt dans un taxi et votre coéquipier m'a agressé ! »

« Vous étiez en compagnie de mon frère ! » s'écria le dieu. « Mon frère défunt ! »

Et bien, voilà qui n'a pas du tout l'air d'un putain de sac de nœuds, se dit Stark.


	9. Chapter 9

Installé de force sur un des fauteuils du salon de Tony, le costume froissé, James Cardew avait l'air anxieux d'un lapin juste avant qu'une voiture ne vienne lui rouler dessus. Etant cerné par les Vengeurs, sa réaction était plus que compréhensible, elle était justifiée. Surtout avec Thor qui semblait vouloir le transformer en pâtée à l'aide de son marteau.

« Je vous assure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » bafouillait l'entrepreneur. « Je ne connais aucun prince alien ! »

« Vous mentez ! » rugit Thor. « Vous étiez en compagnie de Loki ! »

« J'étais en compagnie de Matt ! »

« Pas vrai » lâcha Tony, les yeux rivés sur son StarkPhone. « A moins que vous ne puissiez réveiller les morts, parce que d'après les factures d'hôpital et la nécrologie, Matthew Williams est mort depuis six mois. Cancer du poumon, c'est ça ? »

Cardew se dégonfla brutalement et ferma les yeux.

« Il avait jamais touché la moindre cigarette de sa vie » soupira-t-il. « Tous les deux, on croyait que ce serait moi qui partirait le premier. Matt, il était jeune, il était fort, et pourtant, il est mort. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

« Toutes mes condoléances » fit Steve d'une petite voix – Captain America n'était vraiment qu'un gros nounours avec un cœur en guimauve rose.

Cardew eut un petit rire.

« Il s'est jamais plaint. Il disait seulement qu'il aurait bien voulu rencontrer Captain America de son vivant. Et quatre mois après l'enterrement, vous voici. »

Il fit une pause.

« Ca m'a travaillé, vraiment travaillé. J'en dormais plus, de me dire que peut-être, si Matt avait tenu encore un peu, juste le temps de vous voir, de vous dire deux mots, Capitaine… je me demandais comment ça aurait été. »

« Alors vous avez engagé quelqu'un qui vous rappelait Matt pour savoir comment ça aurait été » laissa tomber Barton.

Le regard de Cardew s'était fait lointain.

« Il a été… tout ce qu'ils avaient promis. Il a été _parfait_. »

« Qui ça, _ils_? » interrogea Barton. « L'agence de comédiens ? »

L'entrepreneur sourit de manière énigmatique.

« On peut les décrire comme ça, oui. Est-ce que le nom _Dollhouse_ vous dit quelque chose ? »


	10. Chapter 10

« On va pas le laisser partir comme ça ? » s'écria Bruce outragé.

Natasha haussa les épaules pour signifier l'impuissance.

« Le personnel de SHIELD a scruté les vidéos filmées par les caméras de surveillance à s'en faire tomber les yeux. Tout ce qu'a fait Cardew, c'est récupérer le faux Matthew lorsqu'il est descendu de son van, l'accompagner ici et le ramener jusqu'au van. Il n'a même pas posé un doigt sur lui. »

« Il nous l'avait dit » intervint Steve. « Il voulait seulement me présenter son ami, il n'avait pas de raison de faire autre chose. »

La rousse lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de raison pour se livrer à certains actes que la morale réprouve. Et la rumeur assure que les poupées ne se souviennent de rien, donc pas de risque de plaintes. »

« Encore mieux que les roofies » commenta Barton écœuré.

Tony leva un doigt en l'air.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça un crime si la poupée s'est portée volontaire ? »

La question fit tourner Thor au rouge brique et une odeur d'ozone se répandit violemment dans l'atmosphère.

« Mon frère ne consentirait jamais à laisser quiconque manipuler son esprit ! » rugit-il. « Encore moins dans le but de servir de jouet à vos classes privilégiées ! »

« C'est une hypothèse à envisager, Tony » glissa Bruce. « Je t'accorde, certaines poupées ont peut-être signé le contrat en connaissance de cause, mais si ce n'était pas le cas pour toutes ? Les réseaux de prostitution enlèvent bien des filles dans les rues… »

Le milliardaire laissa échapper un soupir.

« Comme tu voudras, mais n'exclus pas non plus la possibilité que le frère de Point Break savait dans quoi il se fourrait… »

A voir l'expression de l'Asgardien, celui-ci crevait d'envie de lui défoncer le crâne à l'aide de son marteau. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

« Le van qui est venu chercher Matt – je veux dire Loki » se reprit Steve, « où est-ce qu'il s'est arrêté ? »

« Aucune idée » lâcha Clint. « Il s'est volatilisé comme par magie. »

« Donc, c'est mort pour le véhicule » commenta Tony en pianotant sur son StarkPhone. « Ah, j'adore les programmes de reconnaissance du visage, rien de tel pour retrouver quelqu'un… Ouh là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regardez-moi ce catalogue ! » s'écria l'inventeur. « Une identité de conférencier, une de pianiste, un professeur de langues, un modèle pour peintre… Très intellectuel, le frangin ! »

« Est-ce que tu as les adresses des employeurs ? » demanda Clint.

« Ah ça, oui… »

« Alors on a un point de départ » déclara Natasha.


	11. Chapter 11

« Comment ça, la direction veut me voir ? » s'écria Verity sous le choc, manquant lâcher sa tasse de café.

Bill haussa les épaules d'un geste impuissant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me contente de transmettre le message. Mais dépêche-toi, la patronne n'aime pas beaucoup attendre. »

La rouquine n'aurait su dire exactement si elle avait plus envie de vomir ou de s'enfuir alors qu'elle se rendait au Bureau – très blanc, décoration spartiate, moquette rase, grande fenêtre. Et bien sûr, la Grande Responsable elle-même.

Il s'agissait d'une quinquagénaire très propre sur elle, en tailleur gris tourterelle, ses cheveux bruns serrés en un chignon impeccable. Verity n'avait jamais entendu personne l'appeler par une autre désignation que Madame.

« Mademoiselle Willis » articula Madame posément. « Veuillez vous asseoir, nous avons à discuter de votre réactif. »

Verity s'assit et croisa les jambes.

« Il travaille trop » déclara-t-elle sans ambages. « Je vous accorde que les clients l'adorent, mais il travaille _trop_. Je refuse qu'il bosse encore trois jours d'affilée. »

« Je vous entends. Justement, je pensais retirer Opale du marché pendant quelque temps. Il en profitera pour se reposer. »

L'annonce prit Verity au dépourvu. Elle savait qu'Opale était numéro un, et comme l'exprimait si élégamment Bill, l'article le plus populaire était l'article qui se retrouvait le plus en vitrine. Renoncer volontairement au plus grand atout de la maison, c'était contre la stratégie marketing.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea donc la rouquine sans prendre de gants.

Madame la regarda longuement et alors que Verity commençait à croire qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, se mit à parler.

« Les cinq derniers clients d'Opale ont été approchés et questionnés au sujet de notre organisation. Et plus particulièrement, au sujet de votre réactif, mademoiselle Willis. Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait… remarquer. »

Verity sentit ses tripes se nouer.

Elle était loin d'être cruche, les activités de la Dollhouse étaient tenues secrètes pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elles enfreignaient l'éthique, consentement des volontaires ou pas. Si la Dollhouse était mise à jour, ils plongeraient. Droit en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ.

Et les poupées… Qu'arriverait-il aux poupées ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.

« Vous voulez attendre que l'affaire se tasse » opta-elle de dire.

Madame détourna le regard.

« Il est impératif pour la survie de la Dollhouse que nous restions extrêmement discrets. Opale ne prendra donc aucun contrat pendant un mois au minimum. Après cela, si nos indiscrets insistent encore, et bien, nous nous limiterons à des contrats hors de la ville. Je ne veux pas en arriver là, mais s'il le faut… »

Verity décroisa les jambes.

« J'aimerais partir, madame. »

Son interlocutrice agita languidement la main.

« Vous pouvez vous en aller, mademoiselle Willis. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre congé. »

Pour toute réponse, la rousse pinça les lèvres avant de quitter le bureau. Si seulement elle avait eu un pull sur elle, la patronne lui avait flanqué la chair de poule. Quelque chose dans la voix.

Elle décida de voir ce que faisait son réactif. Ces derniers temps, Opale semblait toujours fourré à l'atelier peinture.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce en connaissait un brin sur la dépression – principalement pour l'avoir expérimentée de première main. De fait, la gueule que tirait Thor ne l'avait pas dupé une seule seconde.

« Ça te travaille drôlement, cette histoire de Dollhouse » fit-il remarquer après avoir demandé au Viking de s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés indécemment mous de Tony.

Les grands yeux bleus de Thor luisaient d'humidité, et le physicien songea distraitement qu'il fallait vraiment se méfier des apparences : d'un côté, vous aviez un golden retriever en forme de dieu du tonnerre, et de l'autre, il y avait lui qui planquait le Hulk à l'intérieur. Si c'était pas de l'exemple, ça…

« Vous ne savez pas quel personne est mon frère, Banner » répondit l'alien. « Loki chérissait son esprit comme un guerrier son arme, comme une femme sa beauté. Il s'agissait de sa seule fierté, de son grand triomphe, et voilà que cela lui a été arraché par la plus vile des magies. »

Bruce hésita.

« Vous savez que la Dollhouse est supposée n'engager que des volontaires. Des gens qui acceptent de se laisser réécrire la personnalité. »

L'Asgardien secoua la tête avec un rire amer.

« Mon frère mourrait avant de laisser quiconque le contraindre à changer ce qu'il est. Croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je l'ai vu mettre en avant ceux de ses dons qu'Asgard réprouve, seulement car cela lui appartenait et qu'il refusait de s'en défaire, alors que cela lui aurait facilité la vie. »

Il frissonna.

« Non, Loki a été capturé par cette Dollhouse, et réduit à les servir comme un esclave. Et lorsque je le retrouverai, j'aurais des _mots_ avec les maîtres de cette organisation. »

Le physicien déglutit. Il avait le net pressentiment que la conversation se réduirait à un grand coup de marteau sur le crâne des responsables de la Dollhouse. Ce qu'il avait du mal à leur souhaiter, de la même manière qu'il ne souhaitait le Hulk à personne.

Sauf peut-être à Ross. Mais ce n'était pas du sadisme en ce cas-là, juste de la catharsis.

* * *

Verity fixait les mots écrits à l'encre noire sur le dossier trônant sur ses genoux. Mine de rien, elle avait usé toute sa réserve d'audace lorsqu'elle avait réclamé le dossier d'Opale à la direction, sous le prétexte de vouloir être mieux renseignée sur sa poupée.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien s'abstenir, il n'y avait presque rien dedans : pas de numéro de téléphone, pas d'adresse, même pas de nom ! A croire qu'Opale était juste tombé du ciel, tout droit dans les bras de la Dollhouse.

Bon, il y avait bien quelque chose. Mais merde, que c'était déprimant.

Verity savait que certaines des poupées s'étaient engagées pour l'argent, dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir à travailler après leur contrat de cinq ans. D'autres, comme Topaze ou Mica, voulaient faire effacer des souvenirs déplaisants – dans leur cas des souvenirs de leur service militaire. Pas beau, les conflits d'Afghanistan.

Opale voulait garder les souvenirs de sa famille, c'était leur charge émotionnelle qu'il voulait faire disparaître. L'amour, la colère, la tristesse, tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti pour eux… effacé, comme ça.

Ouaip. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus déprimant.


	13. Chapter 13

Fury faisait honneur à son nom : c'était pratiquement un miracle que ses oreilles ne laissent pas échapper de panaches de fumée.

Il y avait de quoi : depuis presque deux semaines que ses agents planchaient sur le dossier Dollhouse, ils n'avaient pas progressé d'un pouce. Oh, il y avait bien des pistes, mais celles-ci les jetaient tout droit dans un cul-de-sac, ou les clients de l'organisation appelaient leurs putain d'avocats, ou les mystérieux vans s'évaporaient dans l'air.

De la part d'un vulgaire cercle de trafiquants ou de néo-nazis, ça n'aurait abouti qu'à le mettre en pétard. De la part d'une mystérieuse organisation capable de transformer les gens en vulgaires pantins sans qu'eux-mêmes en soient conscients ? Une révulsion hideuse se mélangeait à sa rage.

Grâce à l'attaque chitauri – et pas l'invasion des crevettes de l'espace, que Stark aille se faire foutre – il avait reçu une place de premier plan pour assister à des lavages de cerveau sur des humains. Dire qu'il en avait gardé de mauvais souvenirs et une opposition extrême envers la technique serait revenu à dire que le Vésuve en éruption n'est pas inoffensif.

Et maintenant, une bande d'idiots était parvenue à reproduire le processus et l'utilisait sans complexes. Qui savait où ça allait finir ? Fury savait qu'une fois le doigt pris dans l'engrenage, tout le bras finissait en charpie. La Dollhouse se contentait peut-être de fourguer des coups d'un soir pour les friqués maintenant, mais elle finirait sans doute par fournir espions et soldats à quiconque paierait assez cher dans une décennie.

Le directeur du SHIELD en connaissait un bout sur la nature humaine : dès que sortait un nouveau joujou, les gens se demandaient tout de suite comment le casser, comment empêcher les voisins de le récupérer, et comment casser celui que les voisins avaient quand même réussi à récupérer. Scientifiquement évalué.

Il ne s'illusionnait donc pas sur les possibles usages d'une technique capable de réécrire l'esprit humain selon le caprice du client. Ce serait une marionnette de chair et de sang, pire que la Chambre Rouge, pire que le Troisième Reich, car au moins ces programmes-là n'avaient pas réussi à cent pour cent, il y avait toujours eu un échec au minimum avec les sujets. Une faiblesse dans la cuirasse.

Que la Dollhouse n'avait pas, à en juger par l'ancienneté des rumeurs. Déjà une demi-douzaine d'années de vie, et rien que des bruits, pas une seule personne qui prétendait être un ancien employé, pas une seule personne informée qui aurait pu moucharder.

Bien sûr, vu la technologie, Fury doutait que quelqu'un veuille moucharder. Ou en soit seulement capable.

Une vraie honte, parce que ça lui aurait bien simplifié les choses.


	14. Chapter 14

« C'est vrai qu'on a le FBI aux trousses ? »

Mine de rien, Verity avait un faible pour Alexis. Avec ses yeux marron brillant et ses cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés, il lui rappelait un épagneul prêt à remuer la queue dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Et ses T-shirts forçaient le rire : celui d'aujourd'hui était orné d'un lapin rouge cerise au rictus cruel et aux ailes de chauve-souris, menaçant d'une fourche une carotte au regard bleu larmoyant sous l'inscription _La relativité du mal_.

Le technicien haussa les épaules.

« Le FBI, la CIA, le MI6, SHIELD, fais ton choix. Si tu veux, je rajoute ton nom à la liste des paris. »

« Quels paris ? »

« Sur la branche du gouvernement qui s'apprête à nous tomber sur le râble. Depuis presque treize ans qu'on opère, aucun de nos employés n'a encore décroché la cagnotte. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, c'est vraiment un pari ? Tu me charries pas ? »

« Hé, la Dollhouse danse sur le fil du rasoir depuis sa création. Dans ce genre de situation, c'est rire ou pleurer. Personnellement, je préfère rire. Quand je pleure, je finis toujours avec la tête comme une pastèque. »

« Pauvre de toi » s'apitoya mi-sérieusement mi-narquoisement Verity. « Mais franchement, tu ne crois pas qu'un jour, le bateau va couler ? »

Le technicien soupira.

« Le risque qui menace toutes les entreprises dès leur création, qu'elles soient légales ou illégales. Si ça arrive, et ben… Le voyage valait la peine d'être fait, à mon avis. »

Sur ces mots, il se mit à fredonner _Non, je ne regrette rien_ , laissant Verity pensive.

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'être entrée au service de la Dollhouse ? Très franchement, elle mentirait en disant que la boîte ne lui collait pas les miquettes : démonter et remonter un être humain comme une poupée de chair et de sang, très peu pour elle, merci bien. Sans compter qu'elle ne bossait ici que pour éviter d'aller en prison – pas tout à fait le genre de condition qui vous porte à prendre en affection votre employeur, surtout quand c'est lui qui vous promène par les couilles.

D'un autre côté… il y avait Opale. Mine de rien, elle y tenait à cette poupée humaine. Elle voulait le protéger, comme elle n'avait pas protégé le garçon auquel il ressemblait trop pour ne pas faire naître en elle des bouffées de culpabilité. Elle voulait continuer à le voir sourire comme un gamin lorsqu'il la voyait.

Pour l'instant, elle s'abstiendrait de trancher.


	15. Chapter 15

« Par pitié » supplia Tony, « dis-moi qu'on a enfin trouvé une piste sur la Dollhouse, sinon Thor va finir par me ruiner en Pop-Tarts. »

« Il boude plus ? » voulut savoir Bruce.

« Si, mais apparemment, les antidépresseurs des Vikings c'était bouffer, se beurrer comme un petit Lu ou participer au prochain pillage. Ici, c'est calme plat et Pepper a les clefs de mon bar privé, alors Point Break en est réduit à se rabattre sur les Pop-Tarts. Il en est à dix boîtes par jour, et j'ai compté, crois-moi. »

Les sourcils de Bruce remontèrent si haut sur son front qu'ils se perdirent presque dans ses cheveux.

« Dit comme ça, tu le fais passer pour une victime de la boulimie… »

« Asgardien » rétorqua Tony. « Il coûte aussi cher à nourrir que Capsicle, et s'il continue à se taper l'incruste, j'en serais réduit à tapiner pour payer son entretien. Et quand on voit le montant de mes revenus, ça te donne idée de la gravité de la situation ! »

Bruce souffla longuement par le nez – tactique du marsouin, très efficace pour évacuer la tension nerveuse, pratiquement obligatoire lors d'une interaction prolongée avec Anthony Stark.

« Alors, non, pas de piste, nada, niente. Et non, ton idée n'est toujours pas acceptée. »

Tony prit l'air boudeur.

« Elle est bonne, pourtant. T'en as une meilleure, peut-être ? »

« Tony, tout un chacun et le chien de leur mémé sait que tu es Iron Man. Tu ne crois pas que si tu prétends vouloir louer une poupée, la direction de la Dollhouse ne flairera pas l'embrouille ? »

« Si j'y mets le paquet, je te garantis que personne n'y regardera de trop près… »

« Corruption ouverte, de mieux en mieux. C'est toujours non, Tony. »

« Tu refuses seulement pour me brimer. Si j'étais Bruce Wayne, tu me donnerais le feu vert, avoue-le. »

« Et bien, Bruce Wayne n'est certainement un justicier costumé dont le nom suffit pour plonger les malfrats d ans la terreur la plus abjecte. Il n'aurait quand même pas le droit de mener cette opération. »

« Oh, allez… »

« Quand tu commences à tremper dans ce genre de trafic, tu ne tardes pas à finir mouillé jusqu'au cou. Alors ne fais pas ton petit malin, Tony. Pas ce coup-ci. »

« Votre manque de foi me consterne, amiral. »

« Hors d'ici, seigneur Vador. J'essaie de travailler, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas. »

Tony se retira, sa grimace encore accrochée au visage.


	16. Chapter 16

Verity accueille le mois d'inactivité d'Opale comme un congé de quatre semaines, où elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que grignoter des marshmallows sur la balustrade en gardant un œil sur les activités de sa poupée à l'étage du dessous.

La pause prolongée engendre des résultats visibles dès la première semaine : Opale ne traîne plus les pieds de fatigue, il perd les cernes qui avaient commencé à se former sous ses yeux et montre davantage d'enthousiasme pour ses activités de loisir. Le docteur MacDonald est absolument ravi, ce qui réjouit Opale aussi – les réactifs sont tous bien plus à l'aise dans un environnement heureux, mais c'est vraiment très prononcé chez Opale. Dès qu'il voit une grimace, il devient immédiatement anxieux – une petite particularité qui contribue à le différencier du reste des poupées.

Pendant ce temps, Verity suit nerveusement l'actualité.

Il fallait s'y attendre, une invasion de crevettes galactiques fait la une des journaux télévisés comme papier : c'est un peu difficile de faire passer à la trappe trois tonnes de baleine en armure qui pourrissent dans les rues de Manhattan, tout de même. La réaction globale est l'hystérie et la peur : marrant comme un scénario de film-catastrophe passe nettement moins bien dans la vie réelle.

Il y a des paranoïaques qui prétendent qu'il s'agit d'une attaque terroriste commanditée par les ennemis des Etats-Unis, il y a des défaitistes qui courent s'enterrer dans un bunker par crainte d'une seconde vague hostile, il y a des revanchards qui veulent tourner le programme d'exploration spatiale en programme d'extermination des peuplades interstellaires.

Et au milieu de tout ce foutoir, les Vengeurs, comme le public les appelle. Un milliardaire immature doté d'une boîte de conserve volante, la version verte et géante de M. Hyde, une légende décongelée de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, un dieu Viking et deux assassins. Devant la constitution de l'équipe, Verity a du mal à intégrer que cette bande hétéroclite a réussi à repousser une armée d'extra-terrestres. Franchement, on croirait plutôt à un scénario de BD.

Sauf que c'est réel. Apparemment, les héros peuvent exister, et s'ils existent c'est parce qu'il existe aussi des monstres à combattre.

Inutile de le préciser, la perspective flanque plusieurs nuits blanches à Verity.


	17. Chapter 17

Mine de rien, entre diriger Stark Enterprises – même si c'était Pepper qui se chargeait du plus gros du travail – esquiver les tentatives des paparazzi de fourrer le nez dans ses affaires et jouer les super héros, Anthony n'avait guère eu le temps de faire des recherches approfondies au sujet de la Dollhouse.

Une honte, car le concept était réellement fascinant. Très franchement, Stark ne comprenait pas ce qui dérangeait à ce point le reste des Vengeurs dans le fait de construire une personnalité artificielle à partir de rien. JARVIS, c'était quoi, peut-être ?

Vraiment, s'il réussissait à dénicher les techniciens responsables de la conception des poupées, il adorerait discuter avec eux sur le sujet de l'intelligence artificielle. Car au fait, ce n'était finalement que ça : une intelligence artificielle, mais téléchargée dans le cerveau humain plutôt que dans un disque dur. Oh, si intéressant !

Bien sûr, pour discuter, il fallait d'abord les trouver, ces techniciens, et c'était bien la couille dans le potage. Apparemment, le frère de Point Break avait décidé de s'évaporer dans les airs et disparu entièrement de la circulation – alors qu'auparavant, il sortait tous les jours, les bandes vidéo sont là pour le prouver.

Ça craignait – ils ont dû manquer de discrétion durant leur enquête, si bien que l'article a été retiré de la vitrine. Tony doutait que la disparition serait permanente, après tout le frère était trop alléchant, trop vendable pour ne pas être remis en circulation. L'emmerde, c'est que les clients seraient sans doute bien plus discrets.

Histoire de se changer les idées, il passait machinalement en revue toutes les vidéos où apparaissait Billy Milligan – hé, personnalités multiples, après tout – assistant à diverses réceptions au bras d'une couguar ou d'une croqueuse d'hommes, donnant des conférences, dispensant des leçons de musique. Et puis un détail le frappa.

Dans plusieurs vidéos revenait une rouquine à lunettes qui s'approchait de Billy pour lui toucher deux mots, et tout de suite après le frère s'en allait ou ne s'attardait pas plus de quelques minutes.

Intéressant. Très intéressant. Une employée de la Dollhouse venue récupérer le produit à la fin de la location ? Dans tous les cas, la piste était à creuser.

Il avait un visage, et grâce à JARVIS, il ne tarderait pas à dénicher un nom également.


	18. Chapter 18

« Verity Willis ! »

Bruce leva le regard vers le sourire triomphant de Tony – un sourire qui lui donnait envie de courir se planquer sous une table, pour la bonne et simple raison que ce sourire annonçait généralement explosion et/ou orgie déchaînée.

« Tony, pour la _dernière_ fois, je ne veux _pas_ entendre parler de ta dernière conquête amoureuse ! »

Le sourire disparut pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse.

« C'est une des techniciennes de la Dollhouse » annonça-t-il de son ton le plus régalien et offensé.

Là, Bruce était tout ouïe.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Absolument sûr ! Elle accompagne toujours Billy Milligan où qu'il aille, regarde les bandes vidéo si tu me crois pas. Et quand ça finit, elle l'entraîne toujours à l'écart. C'est pas suspect, ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, le docteur s'empara de la tablette numérique que lui tendait son confrère pour jeter un coup d'œil aux documents qu'elle contenait. Sur la copie de son permis de conduire, Verity Willis apparaissait comme une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux boucles rousses encadrant un visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux marron boudeur dissimulés derrière des lunettes noires rectangulaires.

Brillante élève, apparemment, avec un master en études journalistiques, mais un rapport psychiatrique attestant de difficultés à s'intégrer avec ses congénères. Et… ouh là, une coupure de journal sur un incendie ayant totalement détruit un immeuble. Bilan : trois blessés – parmi lesquels Miss Willis – et un mort, un dénommé Luke Walker.

La photographie de Walker présentait une ressemblance troublante avec le frère de Thor.

Depuis le drame, Willis avait été arrêtée plusieurs fois, avait perdu son emploi et déménagé dans un voisinage de mauvaise réputation, bref, tout indiquait qu'elle était en train de sombrer. Et puis ses relevés de compte bancaire avaient commencé à monter. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé un emploi dans une agence touristique.

Sauf que l'agence n'organisait pas de visites, ne recommandait pas de séjours, n'avait même pas de site Internet digne de ce nom. Une façade.

Ils avaient déniché un maillon faible.


	19. Chapter 19

Au cours de sa jeune vie mouvementée, Verity avait eu plusieurs occasions de se réveiller avec un sale goût dans la bouche, la tête comme une pastèque, et dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Ceci dit, c'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en présence d'un Black borgne à l'air absolument furibard. Très jolie veste en cuir, par contre.

« Tequila ou whisky ? » furent les premiers mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de la rousse. « Pour une gueule de bois aussi forte, y a que ça. »

L'unique œil visible du Black – pétard, il avait vraiment une tronche de pirate, mais sans le perroquet ou le chapeau bling-bling – s'étrécit.

« Chloroforme » répondit-il.

Ah. Pas un truc dont elle avait l'habitude, ça. Plutôt un truc qu'elle dénichait dans les thrillers et les films noirs. En d'autres termes, elle se trouvait dans le purin, et au moins jusqu'aux sourcils.

« C'est un crime d'enlever les gens » fit-elle remarquer d'un ton calme – calme qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir elle-même.

Long John Silver renifla.

« Pas plus que le trafic d'êtres humains. Ils ont beau enrober joliment la réalité, c'est bien ça, la Dollhouse, non ? »

Oh _chiottes_. Elle était vraiment, profondément _dedans_. Verity ferma les yeux, espérant que ça dissiperait un peu la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne. Peine perdue.

« Je ne joue plus aux poupées depuis mes neuf ans » marmonna-t-elle, espérant jouer la confusion.

L'autre ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« Mademoiselle Willis, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Vous êtes complice dans une opération d'esclavage et de prostitution. Devant le tribunal, vous en prenez pour au moins vingt ans de prison. »

 _Est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'esclavage s'il y a un contrat signé ?_ se demanda la jeune femme. Elle avait vu le papier d'Opale, vu la signature sur les pointillés en bas de page. Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait été obligé de parapher le feuillet.

 _Rien n'indique non plus qu'il n'a pas été forcé_ , souffla un murmure dans un recoin de son esprit.

« Ce garçon que vous suivez partout, vous savez qu'il a un frère ? Quelqu'un qui se demande ce qui lui est arrivé ? A votre avis, mademoiselle Willis, combien des soi-disant salariés de la Dollhouse ont des familles qui ne savent rien de ce qui leur arrive ? »

 _Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Et puis, combien n'en ont pas ? Combien en ont, mais des qui s'en foutent ?_

« Vous avez deux options, mademoiselle Willis : soit vous nous dites tout ce que vous savez sur vos employeurs, soit vous gardez le silence. Vous pensez peut-être que votre employeur vous protégera, mais ce n'est pas avec lui que vous vous trouvez maintenant. C'est avec _nous_. »

Un frisson courut le long du dos de Verity.

« Alors, mademoiselle Willis, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? »


	20. Chapter 20

Thor mourait d'envie d'aller lui-même interroger la femme qui savait où retrouver son frère : la menace de Mjölnir devrait suffire à lui délier la langue. Pourquoi donc l'homme furieux refusait-il de lui donner accès à cette créature ?

« Parce qu'ici sur Terre » était intervenu l'Homme de Fer, « on a comme un soupçon d'allergie aux brutalités policières. Et puis, te connaissant, Point Break, tu la réduirais en purée avant de la laisser placer un mot. »

Des mots durs mais parfaitement vrais, le Tempétueux souffrait d'avoir à l'admettre. Il restait donc planté là, à fulminer devant un écran lui montrant la femme, tandis qu'Anthony Stark s'efforçait de faire parler cette dernière.

Pour l'instant, la femme semblait plus désireuse de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Une réaction des plus courantes pour qui avait affaire à l'Homme de Fer.

* * *

Complètement assommée, Verity songea que le dicton préconisant de ne jamais rencontrer ses idoles avait un sacré mérite. Non pas qu'elle idolâtrât Tony Stark, mais il restait un nom extrêmement bien connu du public, et tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis, c'était lui arracher la langue et lui briser la mâchoire avec préméditation.

D'accord, c'était sans doute un peu beaucoup, mais pourquoi l'autre idiot refusait-il de se taire, aussi ? Un grognement de désespoir s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse, bien contre son gré.

« Ah, ça, c'est une demande d'aspirine ! Faut jamais tomber à court d'aspirine, j'en ai rien qu'une étagère dans mon bar. Bon, ces temps-ci, j'attrape plus trop de cuites, avantage de l'habitude. Mais si je me souviens bien, vous aussi vous sortez tout le temps, non ? »

« Je bois pas » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes folle ! Remarquez, aller en boîte pour garder l'œil sur un mec, ça en dit déjà long sur votre santé mentale. Je vous l'accorde, il est mignon. Vous avez déjà pensé à lui payer un verre ? »

« A qui ? »

« Mais à Billy Milligan ! Votre charmant brun aux yeux verts. Ah, vous avez tapé dans le mille avec votre nom, c'est une vraie poupée, ce mec. Dites-moi tout, vous jouez souvent à la maison avec lui ? »

Elle le fixa d'un œil embrumé.

« Vous m'accusez de coucher avec Opale ? »

« Ben quoi ? Vous le maquereautez bien à tous ces pontes ! Pourquoi vous échantillonneriez pas la marchandise avant de la mettre en vitrine, hein ? »

« C'est dans le _contrat_ » protesta la jeune femme. « Les clients commandent la personnalité, ils en font ce qu'ils veulent. _Je_ suis là pour protéger Opale, pas pour m'amuser à touche-pipi avec lui. »

« Vous allez plaider l'éthique ? Pour une organisation illégale, c'est drôlement fort de café, passez-moi l'expression. »

Pour toute réponse, Verity posa le front contre la table.

« Heu, Miss, je vous fatigue, vous me le dites et je vous donne un café. Ou un oreiller. Ou une paire de baffes, c'est comme vous préférez. »

Il ne reçut qu'un ronflement comme réaction.


	21. Chapter 21

Mine de rien, Tony se sentait vexé. Comment cette nana osait-elle résister à son charme légendaire ? Tony Stark n'ennuyait _pas_ les gens, jamais, soit ils voulaient le culbuter, soit ils voulaient le tuer, mais _jamais_ ils ne s'emmerdaient au point de piquer du nez !

Ouaip, il était vexé, vraiment beaucoup.

« Et Nathalie alors ? Là elle va craquer ! »

« Romanoff est occupée ailleurs » grinça Fury, visiblement contrarié par cet état des choses, et Tony sympathisait totalement avec lui – signe d'une Apocalypse imminente, ça.

« Je peux la faire parler, si seulement vous me laissez… »

« Thor, on a dit _non_! » rappela Bruce, les yeux prenant un éclat verdâtre sous le coup du stress.

Ouais, ils en étaient réduits à ça. C'était pas malheureux, peut-être ?

* * *

Verity Willis n'avait pas toujours été une fille recommandable, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Elle était désolée de leur avoir causé de la peine, mais elle n'était certainement pas navrée d'avoir appris un ou deux trucs.

Genre, apprendre à se débarrasser de ses menottes sans épingle à cheveux ni clef, ou bien crocheter une serrure. Ça, c'était génial, et franchement, elle s'attendait à un peu mieux de la part des Men In Black. Enfin, elle n'allait pas cracher sur sa chance.

Pour l'instant, l'important c'était qu'elle sorte de là, parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec son sofa et un cachet d'aspirine.

* * *

« Comment ça, elle s'est sauvée ? » s'étrangla Tony, le visage écarlate.

« Elle est partie. Cellule aussi vide que le frigo après le passage de Thor » laissa tomber Bruce, grimaçant sous l'effet combiné de la gêne et de l'irritation.

Cependant, le dieu du Tonnerre dégageait un fumet d'ozone plutôt préoccupant.

Pour sa part, Fury venait de tirer son smartphone de la poche de son imper en cuir et pianotait sur l'écran. Deux secondes plus tard, il sourit – enfin, il devait s'agir d'un sourire, vu qu'il avait retroussé les lèvres et qu'on voyait ses dents.

« Et bien, mademoiselle Willis n'a pas pensé à vérifier qu'elle ne portait pas de mouchard sur elle, dirait-on. »

Cette annonce attira l'attention générale.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda l'Asgardien, toujours largué question technologie.

« Donc, on peut la suivre ? » s'enquit Bruce tandis que Tony entreprenait d'assommer l'alien blond en lui expliquant de long en large comment on pouvait pister quelqu'un de loin à l'aide qu'un fragment d'électronique encore plus petit que l'ongle du pouce.

« Oh que oui. »


	22. Chapter 22

« Alors, Willis, ils t'ont pas trop bousculé, les grands méchants Men In Black ? » interrogea Mac d'un ton plutôt moqueur.

Verity lui lança un regard noir, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour cracher une gerbe de vitriol, son estomac effectua un soubresaut violent, et elle se retrouva à gerber tout court.

« Oh, putain ! » s'écria le chauffeur lorsque l'odeur aigre lui parvint aux narines. « Je t'en demandais pas tant ! »

« Je crois que ma veste est foutue » marmonna la rousse en contemplant le massacre, les lunettes de travers.

« Bon, ben, on a toujours la benne à ordures à deux portes de chez nous, tu t'en rappelles ? Ou bien tu veux tenter ta chance avec le nettoyage à sec ? »

Pensive, la jeune femme reluqua son vêtement souillé avant de prendre sa décision.

* * *

« Ici Œil de Faucon » lança Barton, « et notre mouchard n'est plus sur la cible. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Fury cracha un juron aussi imaginatif qu'impossible à répéter dans les trois quarts des contrées occidentales qui se respectaient.

« Si ça vous console, c'est sans doute pas car elle avait repéré l'engin » glissa Clint, surveillant du coin de l'œil Tony qui examinait la veste démolie.

« Ah, c'est une belle, ça ! J'en en ai pas vue comme ça depuis cette soirée du Nouvel An en Angleterre, quand ce type à moitié rasé a voulu mélanger de la vodka et du whisky… »

« Merci de nous passer les détails, Tony » soupira Bruce d'un ton aussi las que dégoûté. « Est-ce que le van est sorti du quartier ? »

« Heu… je crois pas, non. En tout cas, il y a rien qui apparaît sur les caméras. »

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas entendu, nous sommes tout près » relaya Clint.

Un grognement retentit dans son oreillette.

« Il y a intérêt. »


	23. Chapter 23

« Tu es rentrée. »

Peu de choses pouvaient réduire Verity Willis au rang de pénitente prête à se flageller aux ronces et à marcher pieds nus sur des charbons ardents, et le regard éperdu de confiance et d'affection d'Opale figurait dans le top 5. Peut-être même à la première place.

Elle obligea les commissures de ses lèvres à se retrousser.

« Bien sûr que je suis revenue. Tu as été gentil ? »

La poupée hocha la tête, rayonnant d'une joie toute enfantine.

« J'ai été nager. Je me suis occupé de mon arbre. J'ai fait du yoga. Et j'ai fait un dessin pour toi. »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil. Tu me le montres ? »

Le portrait d'elle était simple, tracé à l'aide de gouaches franches et nettes. Le genre de peinture au doigt qu'on ramène de la maternelle pour faire plaisir à maman.

« C'est magnifique, Opale. »

« J'essaie d'être performant. »

* * *

« Alors, on est sûr que c'est là ? » voulut s'assurer Steve, lequel n'était pas très chaud pour prendre d'assaut une agence de voyage ou un salon de thé bourré de citoyens innocents qui ne comprendraient pas l'irruption de super héros costumés dans leur petit quotidien.

Tony fit un geste impatient de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche impertinente.

« Meuh oui, je te dis ! J'ai utilisé quelques uns de mes derniers logiciels pour scanner le coin, et laisse-moi te dire, la disposition des pièces, c'est ouf ! Le genre base secrète des films James Bond, et tu crois qu'ils ont un laser pour découper les gens ? »

« Ils ont déjà une machine pour te trafiquer l'esprit » rappela Bruce, « est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de tuer les intrus alors que c'est plus simple et moins salissant de les faire tout oublier ? »

« C'est le principe de la chose ! »

Steve cessa de prêter attention aux jacassements de Tony – ça commençait à devenir une habitude, hélas – pour se concentrer sur le plan de bataille. Entrer, localiser les éléments faibles, frapper ces points faibles, évacuer les victimes, rentrer au bercail. En théorie, c'était simple.

Captain America savait qu'en pratique, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu.


	24. Chapter 24

« Alors, on est prêts ? »

« Ouaip » lança Tony en faisant claquer le _p_ à la fin du mot. « L'équipe de nuit est installée, nos poupées ont été bordées donc pas de risque de les flinguer accidentellement, on n'attend plus que le feu vert, général ! »

« C'est capitaine » le reprit Steve qui ne put empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de se retrousser très légèrement. « On y va. »

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Opale attendait de s'endormir. Dans son caisson, l'air avait une odeur sucrée qui lui donnait un peu mal au cœur. Il l'avait dit au docteur MacDonald et le docteur lui avait expliqué que c'était pour qu'il dorme bien.

Il avait mal au cœur quand même.

Il entendait des bruits, aussi. Le caisson était sensé être silencieux, mais il entendait les occupants des quatre autres qui faisaient du bruit. Il y en avait un qui ronflait.

Les bruits de ce soir étaient différents. Opale entendait des cris et des coups, comme quelqu'un qui tombe par terre et se fait mal. Il espéra que ce n'était pas Verity. Il ne voulait pas que Verity ait mal.

Et puis le couvercle de verre s'ouvrit. Opale ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir et au-dessus de lui était penché un homme en costume bleu.

« Oh seigneur… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Opale cligna des yeux.

« Il fait noir » dit-il. « Quand il fait noir, on dort. »

« Ah… C'est pas faux. Est-ce que… vous pourriez sortir de là, s'il vous plaît ? »

Opale sentit un frisson sur le long de ses bras.

« Mais il fait noir. Et le réveil n'a pas sonné » répondit-il.

« …Disons qu'il y a une urgence. S'il vous plaît, sortez. »

Opale n'obéit pas tout de suite. Après un instant, il s'assit puis se leva pour grimper sur le sol du dortoir. Le plancher était tiède sous ses pieds nus.

L'homme au costume bleu poussa un soupir.

« Je sens que ça va être joyeux, les retrouvailles. »


	25. Chapter 25

Très franchement, c'était un miracle que le bâtiment tienne encore debout quand on voyait dans quel état s'était mis Thor – mais après tout, il était question d'un membre perdu et retrouvé de sa famille.

« Où est mon frère ? » rugit-il sur Tony qui aurait bien voulu se trouver ailleurs. « Où est Loki ? »

« Avec les autres poupées ? » lâcha le playboy étourdi, les oreilles à moitié démolies par la démonstration du volume sonore de la voix asgardienne. « Dans la grande pièce – hé ! »

Le prince blond l'avait déjà laissé derrière pour se précipiter dans la pièce en question, balayant du regard le rassemblement d'hommes et de femmes en tenue de nuit, effrayés et confus d'avoir été tirés du sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit par une bande d'inconnus. Et parmi eux, il vit…

Loki ne portait qu'un grand t-shirt bleu clair sur un boxer-short noir, ses cheveux emmêlés retombant en désordre sur ses épaules osseuses, ses yeux verts remplis d'ahurissement et d'incompréhension.

Le tempétueux crut que son cœur allait éclater de joie.

« LOKI ! »

Les yeux verts familiers se posèrent sur lui. Et Loki fit un pas en arrière, le visage déformé par la frayeur, comme si le prince d'Asgard s'apprêtait à lui fracasser le crâne à l'aide de Mjölnir.

Un froid digne de Jotunheim se répandit dans l'abdomen de Thor. Il avait oublié que ces infâmes magiciens de la Dollhouse asservissaient l'esprit de leurs proies pour en faire leurs dociles serviteurs. Leur ôtant toute mémoire et toute personnalité.

« Loki » répéta-il, plus doucement, essayant de traiter son frère comme un cheval nerveux. « C'est moi, Thor. Te rappelles-tu ton frère ? »

Loki le regarda, mais aucune trace de reconnaissance n'apparut dans ses prunelles vertes. A la place, il appela :

« Verity ! »

« Loki » fit Thor d'un ton suppliant. « Tout ira bien. Je suis là. Je suis venu pour toi ! »

« Verity ! » cria de nouveau Loki, une touche de panique filtrant dans son appel.

Une main fine toucha le dos du prince blond – avisant la débâcle, Natasha s'était décidée à intervenir pour limiter les dégâts.

« Il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille » conseilla-t-elle d'une voix placide. « Nous sommes tous stressés, et ça n'accomplit jamais rien de bon. Vous referez une autre tentative plus tard. »

En temps normal, une midgardienne de la taille de la Veuve Noire n'aurait pu entraîner à l'écart un asgardien aussi robuste que le dieu du tonnerre sans avoir à forcer. Dans l'état d'abattement et de chagrin où Thor se trouvait actuellement enfoncé, elle ne rencontra pas plus de difficulté que s'il avait été de la même espèce qu'elle.


	26. Chapter 26

Histoire de fuir un prince asgardien complètement déprimé, Tony avait décidé de cuisiner aux petits oignons les techniciens de la Dollhouse qu'ils avaient réussi à pincer. Parce que mince, la création de personnalités artificielles comme ça, sur commande, il veut bien donner ses armures à l'armée avec un ruban par-dessus si ce n'est pas une merveille de robotique.

Sérieusement, quoi. Même lui, il a sué pour la création de JARVIS, et ça reste sa seule intelligence artificielle semi-autonome.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à coincer le technicien en chef – apparemment – et en passant, pouvait-il déclarer qu'il _adorait_ ce t-shirt orné d'une pieuvre coiffée d'un entonnoir surmonté de l'inscription PAS BESOIN D'ÊTRE FOU POUR BOSSER ICI MAIS CA AIDE ?

Le type paraissait un peu abruti, mais c'était probablement la faute de l'heure tardive. Ou bien c'était Tony lui-même, il avait souvent cet effet sur les gens, et non, il n'en avait pas honte du tout. C'était pas sa faute si le cerveau moyen n'arrivait pas à suivre la pensée d'un génie !

« Alors, vous pouvez fabriquer absolument n'importe qui ? Genre le Surhumain, intelligent _et_ fonctionnel en société ? »

« Ah non » protesta le sbire – hum, Tony hésitait entre Igor et Frankenstein, peut-être qu'il alternerait, « on ne peut pas surcharger, ou le cerveau des réactifs grillerait à tous les coups. »

Tony eut un geste excédé de la main.

« Tout ce qui est en moins s'équilibre avec un plus, hein ? Alors ça, c'est pas juste. »

« C'est pas moi qui ait fabriqué l'esprit humain. Les réclamations, il faut les adresser au Grand Barbu – est-ce que c'est _possible_ , d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, dans votre équipe il y a quand même… »

« Techniquement, Point Break est une forme de vie alien plus avancée que nous autres pauvres terriens » précisa l'inventeur. « Mais je vois pourquoi ça vous travaille. Théologie et tout, en plus de savoir que la vérité est ailleurs… »

« J'ai travaillé sur un alien » lâcha tout à coup Igor, les yeux écarquillés. « Pas étonnant qu'il ait une psyché bizarre – je suis _trop_ qualifié pour la Zone 51… »

« Comment ça, une psyché bizarre ? » interrogea Tony, les oreilles à l'affût. « Vu la conduite d'Erik le Rouge, ils sont pas si diff – ohh, vous parlez de différences _biochimiques_? Au niveau du cerveau ? »

L'apprenti Frankenstein fit une moue hésitante.

« Be-en… ça ressemblait à un genre d'anomalie au début, mais quand j'ai vu que c'était systématique… »

« D'accord. Il faut que j'appelle Bruce, là. Je suis pas docteur dans ce sens-là _aussi_. »


	27. Chapter 27

Steve Rogers aimait penser qu'il était quelqu'un de tolérant, patient et ouvert d'esprit. Mais parfois, juste parfois, il se sentait l'envie furieuse de raccrocher son bouclier au mur et d'aller se faire ermite au Bhoutan ou à Katmandou. N'importe où du moment que c'était au moins à mille kilomètres de distance de Tony Stark.

Le susmentionné ingénieur taillait actuellement la bavette avec le Hulk et un des techniciens de l'entreprise criminelle qu'ils cherchaient à démanteler - parce que ce n'était qu'une _succursale_ qu'ils venaient de mettre à jour - s'extasiant bruyamment sur les hologrammes de cerveau que projetait l'écran en face d'eux.

D'accord, la science était un langage universel, mais la décence aurait dû interdire de s'en servir pour dialoguer avec un employé de corporation douteuse. Surtout pas au beau milieu de la nuit.

Cependant, Bruce tapotait du bout du doigt un morceau de cerveau gris-bleu.

« C'est de la folie... Ces synapses ne devraient _pas_ être connectées de la sorte ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » renchérit le technicien. « J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque en voyant ça - je savais qu'un humain normal n'est pas construit ainsi, et au final, j'avais raison, non ? Un alien ! Un alien dans mon fauteuil ! Et il a une apparence et une conduite humaine ! Il fait ça aussi, le vôtre ? »

«Eh, ça dépend » maugréa Tony en agitant la main comme si une mouche lui tournait autour de l'oreille. « Je me demande ce que ça donnerait, si on le scannait ? Il est sensé être une autre espèce que Billy Milligan, après tout... »

Cette fois, Steve se sentit contraint d'intervenir.

« Thor n'acceptera jamais de s'installer dans ce fauteuil, Tony » rappela-t-il d'un ton sévère. « Pas alors que l'esprit de son frère a été détruit par cet engin. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'étouffa le technicien. « Pour quelle raison on effacerait la personnalité de nos réactifs ? Personne ne voudrait les remplacer, à la longue ! »

Tony frétilla.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est une question de sauvegarde ? Vous enregistrez la personnalité sur clef USB et pouf ? Je veux le pouf. »

« C'est davantage une disquette... »

« Une _personnalité entière_ sur une simple disquette ? » s'écria Bruce incrédule.

« Si une programmation d'ordinateur peut rentrer sans problèmes, pourquoi pas une personnalité ? C'est à près la même chose, des paramètres variables selon la situation... »

Steve continuait à suivre la conversation, mais distraitement. Il venait d'avoir une idée.


	28. Chapter 28

« Une minute, pause » lâcha le technicien, qui arborait la mine ahurie de qui se lève pour découvrir que le monde vient de se mettre à tourner à l'envers. « Vous voulez engager nos services ? »

Steve ne put retenir une espèce de grimace gênée.

« Nous voulons que vous replaciez la personnalité de Loki Odinson dans son corps. Ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, vous avez la personne et vous avez sa personnalité disponibles, non ? »

« Traduction, vous voulez engager nos services » s'entêta le technicien, toujours l'air de s'être pris un cachalot sur le tournant de la pomme. « Ben zut alors… Les Vengeurs comme _clients…_ ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » commenta Tony qui avait délaissé le panneau de contrôle pour loucher du côté des étagères couvertes de livres de médecine – surtout de la psychologie et de la neurologie, plutôt logique quand on y pensait. « Alors, vous avez intérêt à nous satisfaire bien comme il faut – si on est content, on touchera deux mots au Grand Borgne pour vous. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

« Vous pouvez le faire, oui ou non ? » insista Steve tandis que les yeux du technicien se vitrifiaient légèrement sous le coup de la digestion des faits.

« Ben… Allez me chercher ce qu'il faut… Je m'occupe du reste » finit-il par lâcher, provoquant un petit sourire chez Steve.

Enfin, ils allaient quelque part.

* * *

Si on avait dit à Verity qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait dans la même pièce que les Vengeurs, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Là, elle avait juste envie de rencontrer le Grand Barbu pour lui flanquer son poing dans la tronche – la coller dans une situation pareille, on n'avait pas idée.

Cependant, Opale se recroquevillait de terreur devant le regard de Thor – pourtant pas très menaçant en mode chien-mouillé-qui-vient-de-se-prendre-un-coup-de-pied – et elle lui tenait fermement le biceps pour le calmer, lui rappelant qu'elle se trouvait là.

« On est tout prêt » finit par annoncer Alexis, un chouïa plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire – normal, vu le public.

La gorge sèche, Verity poussa gentiment son réactif vers le fauteuil. Docilement, Opale s'y allongea, la lumière bleuâtre sur son visage lui donnant un air on ne peut plus alien.

 _Heh. Très approprié._

« On charge... » annonça Alexis, surveillant du regard la barre de progression sur l'écran. « Quinze pour cent… Trente… Cinquante… Soixante-quinze... »

Opale frissonna tout à coup, un hoquet étranglé s'échappant de sa gorge. Le grand Viking en cape et armure réagit au quart de tour, se penchant illico au-dessus de la poupée haletante.

« Loki ? Parle-moi ! »

Opale lui envoya son poing en pleine figure.

Verity était sûre d'avoir entendu la mâchoire des autres témoins de la scène se décrocher tandis que Thor faisait trois pas en arrière, les mains plaquées sur son nez. Cependant, Opale s'était redressé, son regard vert frémissant tel de l'acide sulfurique en ébullition.

« Je peux savoir » cracha-t-il d'un ton tout aussi vitriolique que son regard, « ce que tu fabriques ici, _Thor_? »


	29. Chapter 29

C'était officiel, Loki Odinson n'avait rien en commun avec Opale. Jamais encore Verity n'avait pu observer pareille férocité sur le visage de son réactif – d'habitude si docile et passif.

Apparemment, c'était la faute de Thor, lequel se relevait lentement, le nez en sang et l'air vaguement abruti – conséquence de l'attaque ou surprise de la réaction, impossible à dire.

« Loki » fit-il d'un ton implorant, « c'est moi. »

« Je le vois bien que c'est toi » riposta Loki d'un ton aussi amène qu'une lame de rasoir arrosée de jus de citron. « Où faudra-t-il que j'aille pour être débarrassé de toi, puisque tu es décidé à me pourchasser même sur Midgard ? »

Ouille, de l'eau dans le gaz, et pas qu'un peu. Appeler Jerry Springler ou pas ? Grande question…

« Hem, excusez-moi… Loki ? » intervint Captain America d'un ton plutôt hésitant. « Vous vous trouvez actuellement à la Dollhouse, dans la ville de New York. Savez-vous ce que fait cette organisation ? »

Loki lui renvoya un regard vert plutôt hautain, soulevant un sourcil noir d'une manière impérieuse qui aurait fait pleurer d'envie tout le gratin snob de l'Angleterre, terre du snobisme s'il en fut jamais.

« Bien sûr que je sais, je lis toujours les petits détails du contrat avant d'y apposer ma signature. Je me suis engagé pour cinq ans auprès d'eux en tant que réactif, mais vu votre présence, je suppose que cela n'a pas tourné comme prévu ? »

Thor devint d'une très intéressante nuance rouge, comme si un glacier avait essayé de mélanger du cassis avec de la framboise et recouvert le tout de coulis de fraise.

« Qu-Loki ! Tu ne peux pas t'être engagé volontairement auprès de cette vile confrérie ! » tonitrua-t-il, si fort que les disquettes emballées frémirent sur les étagères.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » riposta Loki. « Ils me proposaient quelque chose que je voulais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier de vous laisser conditionner pour servir de sex-toy au premier qui paie assez cher ? » laissa tomber Bruce Banner, son visage exprimant clairement à quel point la perspective le troublait.

« Oublier » laissa tomber Loki comme si ça allait de soi. « Et en passant, Alexis, je ne vous félicite pas. Vous étiez sensé _tout_ effacer sur ma famille la prochaine fois que j'ouvrirais les yeux. »

« C'était spécifié que c'était pour la fin de vos cinq ans » se défendit le technicien. « Et les cinq ans ne sont pas encore finis... »

Pendant ce temps, le Viking blond semblait s'être flanqué un coup de son propre marteau entre les deux yeux – mine de rien, Verity regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser cette tronche.

« Tu-tu voulais oublier notre famille ? » fit-il d'une voix étonnamment fragile, plus digne d'un petit garçon que d'une montagne de muscles capable d'affronter une armée alien sans ciller.

« Évidemment » lâcha Loki. « Pourquoi voudrais-je me souvenir de cette farce ? »

C'était officiel, Loki Odinson n'était pas du tout comme Opale. Non seulement Opale n'avait pas autant le goût du mélodrame, la poupée n'avait pas autant de problèmes attachés à sa personne.

Vu que ladite poupée avait choisi d'être réduit à une mentalité enfantine entre deux soirées passées à jouer le gigolo, ça voulait vraiment tout dire.


End file.
